


Losing is winning

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid have their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing is winning

"About the only time losing is more fun than winning is when you're fighting temptation." –Tom Wilson

 

Another day, another city, another generic hotel room. Hotch sighs, setting his suitcase on one of the beds. He looks over his shoulder to see Reid trailing into the room behind him. Normally, they wouldn't share but the hotel was short of rooms—some big convention going on and there had only been four rooms available. Prentiss and JJ were sharing one room and it had fallen to Hotch and Reid to share the other. Gideon would share only in the direst of circumstance while Morgan complained he'd had to share with Reid the last time and that the younger man's habits had kept him awake. So, Hotch ended up sharing with Reid, something he didn't really mind.

"Do you want to use the desk?" Hotch asks.

Reid looks up from the folders he's pulling out of his satchel. "What? Oh, no, I'll just work on the bed, you can have the desk."

"Thanks," Hotch says, grateful. He sets up his laptop and gets out the files he'll need. He settles in to review the case they're currently working on.

They've been working quietly for almost half an hour when Reid says, "Hotch, c'mere and look at this." He's got dozens of folders open on the bed.

Getting up from the desk, Hotch walks over, leaning over to see what Reid's found. Reid points out the common thread in the various folders. "It's a pattern—a hard one to find, but it is there," he says, turning his head to look at Hotch. Sitting down on the bed next to Reid, Hotch starts reviewing the folders. Reid points out the relevant information and it looks like he's right.

"I think you're right—it's someplace to start, at least," Hotch says, smiling at Reid. He squeezes Reid's shoulder. "Good work."

Reid smiles, almost shyly, and looks up at Hotch from under his long eyelashes. "Thanks," he says quietly.

Hotch knows he should take his hand off of Reid's shoulder, that he should stand up, walk back to his desk but he doesn't. He's caught in Reid's hazel-eyed gaze; they stare at each other for several long moments. They've been dancing around this for months now…this thing that's been brewing between them…

Hotch knows what is going to happen and he doesn't do anything to stop it, in fact, he finds he's leaning in, his hand sliding from Reid's shoulder to the back of his neck. Reid reaches up and grabs that arm with his hand, while his places his other hand on Hotch's shoulder, slowly sliding it behind his neck, fingers threading through Hotch's thick hair. "Aaron?"

"Spencer," Hotch says in a cracked whisper and then their lips are pressing together. It's chaste at first, but quickly turns into something more. Hotch licks at his lips and Reid opens to him, making whimpering noises in the back of his throat, urging Hotch on. He pushes his tongue into Reid's mouth, wanting to taste him, to have all of him and Reid lets him.

Reid slides his hand along Hotch's arm, down his back, pulling him closer. Hotch groans as their bodies come in contact. It feels so good, so right to be kissing Reid and holding him tight, so much better than being with Haley. Hotch freezes and pulls back from Reid, panic rising inside of him. They shouldn't be doing this.

Climbing off the bed, Hotch can't look at Reid. "I…we can't do this, I'm married," he says in a harsh whisper, heading for the door. He doesn't know where he's going to go, but he has to get away from here…from this.

Reid recovers quickly and scrambles off the bed, following Hotch; he walks up behind him and Hotch's hand is on the doorknob. Reid presses his body against Hotch's back, one arm sliding around his waist, the other grasping him at juncture of neck and shoulder, thumb caressing the skin of his neck. "I don't care. I want you—I'll take what I can get when I can get it," Reid whispers before kissing the back of Hotch's neck.

Hotch leans his forehead against the door, closing his eyes and sighing. The heat of Reid's body pressing against his own, the feel of Reid's cock pressing against his ass, the warmth of his mouth on Hotch's skin…all entice him to not resist temptation. He knows he shouldn't do this, that he shouldn't give in…he knows he should be stronger…and maybe, if it was just a physical thing, a matter of wanting Reid for his body…maybe he could resist. It's more, though. With Reid, it's always been more and he can't fight it. He doesn't want to….

Hotch drops his hand from the doorknob and slowly turns around into Reid's warm embrace.


End file.
